deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Pokemon Trainer Lion/My Personal Top 10 Favourite Pokèmon
I love Pokèmon.And my Death Battles are full of them.Hi,I'm LionKeybladeWielder for ScrewAttack's Top 10 Pokèmon. 10 Lucario I like just because of his design.His black mask over blue skin looks badass.And the fact that the dude's been on my team at least once every generation since his introduction in Sinnoh helps too.And the Mega Evolution is actually well designed.Admit it,you put Lucario in your X and Y team! 9 Greninja is a fairly recent addition to the Pokèmon franchise.And I love him.A badass ninja-frog with water swords and shurikens?Yeah,I'll take the dude.I played through Y with Greninja and X with Delphox,but the Ninja Frog,in my opinion,is the best.Screw Chesnaught,what,a behemoth with a white beard?Yeah,no. 8 So Zekrom.A dragon who values ideals.No big deal,right?Actually,yeah.He is the entire reason I picked White,because of his epic design.Lots of Genwunners complain about the Gen 5 designs,but while Garbodor is BS,Zekrom is freakin' awesome.And I love him just for that. 7 Eeveelutions.There's so many.But only Espeon sticks out to me.He was my first ever Eeveelution,because in Red and Blue,they were never on my team.Espeon is special.He is the only Eeveelution that EVER was in my team,and for good reason,too. 6 Lugia.Mascot of Pokèmon Silver.He is by far one of the best designed Pokèmon ever.I picked the dude in my team every time,HeartGold too,where Ho-Oh's the main mascot.The reason I like Lugia is because of a certain story.I was about 9 when I played Gold and Silver.Crystal,specifically.And when I got Lugia,the timing couldn't be better.This friend of mine and I were trying to find out who caught the most powerful Pokèmon,and I just caught Lugia,thrashing him and his capture of Entei.So you could say Lugia saved me.Thats why I think Lugia.is.awesome. 5 When picking a Hoenn starter,you think,the cool ones,or the one with the big head?But after picking the big head,you realize you picked the strongest starter ever.That's right,a golden stat total of 535 makes Swampert the strongest starter yet.The balanced stats,and the damn fact that this dude swims faster then an jet ski makes him one of my personal favorites. 4 Let me tell you something.I.FREAKIN.LOVE.DINOSAURS.Which is why Tyranitar sticks out to me as the strongest pseudo-legendary,and for good reason,too.I mean,when you can knock down mountains,you know you're badass. 3 You knew he was coming!Everybody knew he was.Mewtwo is a badass bad cat,and is known for being the gamebreaker of Gen 1.Psychic was only weak to...Bug?Just Bug.And I was the first among my friends who caught Mewtwo,crushing their teams over and over again,until they began handing me one dollar for every crushing defeat,so they could forget their loss.Playing God is fun. 2 Charizard.The TRUE Pokèmon mascot.Everybody's favorite dragon.You never forget your first starter,and Charizard started my journey.I remember,Charizard,Nidoking,Pidgeot,Raichu,Gyarados and Lapras.The first ever team I created in Red and Blue,recreated in FireRed and LeafGreen.And from there,they moved to X and Y.Charizard is just so damn cool,that I even thrashed my friend's Blastoise with him. 1!! So you may be wondering,just who is that elusive number 1?Well,let me tell you something first.A 9 year old kid was playing Pokèmon Crystal,and,loving the team so much,easily recreated it in HeartGold.Nidoqueen,Pidgeot,Arcanine,Tyranitar,Espeon and number 1,that one starter who is always most special to you. Feraligatr is that one starter.He is a giant crocodile with giant fangs,and a spiked tail,with blue skin!And that the dude is a complete beast against the Elite Four is even better.My other starters are awesome and all,but not Greninja,Samurott,Torterra,Swampert,or even Charizard matches up to the king crocodile. Category:Blog posts Category:LionKeybladeWielder